Heartless Love Update
by RoxStar09
Summary: As the female martial artist, Tifa Lockhart awaits for her beloved red-headed Turk to arrive for their usual up-to-date conversations, the couple receive an extremely unexpected surprise when an intruder from Tifa's past decides to merge upon the scene.


It was late in the afternoon and dusk had slowly begun to creep its way over the land, dispatching a blanket of an auburn-tinted sky. The wind had somewhat subsided to a cool, gentle breeze as it wafted throughout the evergreen foliage.

As the draft of air rattled the leaves among the trees, a gregarious eye-catching female found herself patiently waiting for her dearly beloved companion upon a hill.

Although she knew very well that their usual meet-up spot was out of bounds from Ejde, the lively, young brunette could not help but ponder as to why her companion was behind schedule. Had he forgotten about their customary reunion or had she arrived a bit too soon? Having set this notion aside, the dexterous martial artist scanned as far as her eyes could see, yet there was no sign of the sly, deviously handsome red headed Turk within miles.

Politely covering her mouth, Tifa drew in a heavy yawn then stretched her arms towards the sky. Making herself comfortable on the verdant terrain, she squirmed for a few seconds then found ease while accommodating her posture.

" How much longer is that turkey going to take? " She huffed, threw herself back, and relaxed on the wispy, smooth grass as her eyes closed ever so quickly. A reverie promptly tuned in, as the intellectual female lay silently dormant within the captivity of a vulnerable setting.

_She felt a tickling sensation run down her spinal column as the arms of her Turkish friend firmly kept her within his embrace. He gently caressed her neck; planting a trail of light kisses down her smooth flesh. She reacted with admiration. The bold red head slightly hesitated, then placed his left hand upon Tifa's bosom as he planned his next move.  
_

_Tifa then looked at him, confused as to why he had stopped; his expression revealed everything. " Are you positive about this?" Reno asked, taking hold of her black apparel's zipper. _

_Her response was nothing more than a lovingly, sweet smile and a slight nod of her head. Proceeding with the task, Reno removed her velvet black vest and tossed it aside, stripping her of her garments. Tifa immediately felt a pang of joy overwhelm her, as the pair basked in each other's exposed existence. Relishing the moment in time, Lockhart became aware of the Turk's mischievous course of action and soon gave in as he suddenly dipped down and…_

Tifa abruptly awoke from this pleasant dream, only to find a materializing figure slowly take form before her as her eyes properly adjusted to the dark. Feeling rather intimidated, she jerked up in a sitting position and brought her knees close to her chest; her face somewhat showing a sign of irritation.

" You're late," she drowsily stated as her mouth pout with discontent. " Better late than never, darlin'." Reno's apparent figure replied in contrast as he stood before her. " I was having a good dream," she gave out a weary sigh. " About what I wonder," he took a seat next to her.

" You wouldn't like it if I told you," she held back, watching him from the corner of her eye. " Try me," he insisted. Tifa acknowledged the glisten in his emerald blue eyes and slightly tilted her head to one side as she threw him a deviously smug grin of some sort. Reno apprehended the meaning behind her smirk and quickly caught on.

" Like I said, try me," he recklessly leaned towards her. Tifa lovingly lay back down and welcomed him with open arms as the formidable Turk shifted his body weight to balance on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him to lay directly on her, only to meet with a deep, passionate kiss.

A blanket of a deep magenta blue obscured the realm of the Heavens as luminous stars found their place in the sky, appearing one after another. The two former lovers soon became oblivious to their surroundings, as a murky elliptical portal emerged out of the sullen darkness close by.

* * *

A sturdy boot surfaced from the portal, and then another.

An extensive black robe compensated for the rest of what seemed an entire body as this mysterious intruder pulled down its cloak's hood with gloved fingers. Jagged strands of thick red hair immediately shot towards the sky, as though they seemed they could emit a certain glow in the pale moonlight.

Releasing the grasp of the hood, the trespasser's eyes shot open only to pierce the night with its brightly swirling pool of emerald green eyes. Beneath its eyes ran permanent black streaks in the shape of upside-down tears. Clearly this out-of-the-ordinary being was here for some odd reason, though its intent was unknown.

The essence's being took in the shape of a well-built body with anatomical proportions relating that to of a human man model. This individual was male.

This red headed man had appeared out of complete darkness yet stuck out beautifully against the dim, pale moonlight with his enhanced, gorgeous attributes.

With no warning, he outstretched his right arm and spread his fingers apart in hopes of retrieving something. Instantly, a bouquet of ruby colored roses materialized before him, and he grabbed the delicate roses before they could fall.

Why had he chosen to summon a bouquet of roses? What purpose did they serve? Having heard boisterous commotion nearby, the jester-like male curiously approached the source of the sounds with caution. Managing to surpass the obstacles of twigs, leaves, branches, and shrubbery in the way, his nosy query of curiosity was about to meet its demise.

Suddenly it was all clear to him; from where this individual stood he witnessed a rambunctious couple making out in the wide open, laughing and enjoying every morsel of it.

The man fiercely jerked back, dumbfounded at the idea of having recognized one of the lovers. He squinted extremely hard in hopes of perhaps having been mistaken. No; he stood correct.

The man instantaneously released his firm grip on the bouquet as the roses fell to the ground. If there were ever a time where he would be _glad_ to be void of heart then this would be the first and the last. " Tifa," his voice of velvet soft broke the utter silence as he came out of hiding and revealed his presence in front of the cynical red headed Turk and the attentive, fair maiden.

Catching glimpse of fiery colored hair from a minor distance, Tifa stopped amidst of what they had been doing. Catching hold of the flabbergasted expression on her face, Reno turned around, facing towards the cause where Tifa's sudden thunderstruck appearance had come from.

Tifa quickly scooted Reno off her body as she immediately stood her ground, and displayed a hurt, apologetic look towards the other red headed young man. " Axel," She began. " I can't believe this," Axel muttered his first words of contact with her.

He shut his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked away in disappointment. " Who the hell's this voyeur, Tifa?" She jolted to look at Reno and explain the sudden predicament but when she whipped back to find Axel, he had disappeared. " Care to explain?" Reno's voice grew stern and solemn.

" R-Reno, it's not what it seems, he's just-"

" What Tifa?"

" He's just a friend!"

" And what am I? Just another guy to you?"

" Reno-"

" It certainly didn't look like he was just your average ally. You saw it; that look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes!"

" Reno plea-"

" No, Tifa. I'm done. I've had it. And to think that I thought you were the most gorgeous, intelligent, fun, out-going woman I have ever met…heh. You're mundane- like the rest of 'em."

Infuriated, the witless, young Turk rose to his feet and walked away from that once perfect love of his life. Feeling helpless, Tifa knew there was no way to change the Turk's new perspective of her-it would have been best to leave him be. Although Tifa had been seeking companionship elsewhere from Axel, she had restored her faith of that in Reno. He meant the entire world to her, and in the end, this is what she got. He had disposed of her, simple as that.

Tifa watched him fade away into the dark depths of the night, as she stood silently alone on the mound.

Ashamed, she looked down at the ground and doing everything within her breach to not burst out in tears, she balled up her fists and painfully squeezed them tight until her nails dug deep into her flesh. " It's all my fault," Tifa's voice quavered. " If only I hadn't left you Axel," Flashbacks of the times when Tifa would make sweet love with the jester-like dominant male captivated her sorrow filled heart.

She recalled having dumped Axel prior to meeting Reno all because he lacked a beating heart. Tears rose to the brim of her eyes as she fiercely blinked them away with sincerity. Her bloodshot auburn eyes gazed up at the stars as she lightly sniffled to clear away her morose complexion. " You're so lucky to not have to experience the emotional turmoil I'm feeling from all this right now," she said out loud.

" That's what you think even though my body hates seeing you like this,"

Tifa whipped around and, surprised by his appearing out of nowhere, managed a small smile to escape from her plush pink lips.

" I was waiting 'til he left so I could talk to you," Axel made a sympathetic gesture towards her.

" You mean…wait, I don't understand. Why didn't you say something before?"

" Because I thought it would be better punishment for him if his decision of leaving you would taunt him for the rest of his miserable life rather than dying an instant death and having no worries whatsoever." Axel said earnest.

Tifa gasped as she marveled in Axel's genuine philosophy.

" That's…very kind of you," the heat rushed to her face.

" And yet you say I am deprived of feelings…Tifa, I want you to understand this. Both you and I know very well that I certainly am void of heart but-"

" You can't fee-"

He swiftly approached closer and gently laid his index finger upon her suave lips.

" Shh," He winked at her. " Please… I know it's hard to believe that I have no emotion whatsoever but that doesn't mean that I don't have impulses or senses. I am able to breathe, see, smell, hear, and touch just like you. It may not be my heart, but I know deep down that either way it pains me to see you hurt. My body tightens up and for once in my damn life I am so close to feeling grief and sorrow. Don't you understand, Tifa? Only you…make me feel like I have a heart."

Stunned by the choice of words, Tifa could only stare into the profound nadir of this being's eyes.  
Axel removed his finger from her lips and gently lifted her chin and sealed the moment with a light kiss.

Parting the space between them, Axel looked deep into the windows of Tifa's soul and said,  
" That's why I want to be with you forever. It won't matter if you age and I don't because in the end, I'll always be with you,"

His sincere smile revealed so much more than Tifa had ever wanted. It was hard to believe but earlier this very day, she had been anticipating the arrival of her contemporary boyfriend whom after they had made love, dumped her and walked out of her life forever. Now here this form of being stood before her, a Nobody whom offered her everything he could even though he was void of heart.

Regardless towards the fact that Axel had been her first time, she felt the pain after leaving him scar her for life yet here he was once again, asking her to take him back. Tifa had never been so much happier in her life than this moment in time. Her ginger coated eyes marveled into the soul of this essence whom had been her former lover.

Burning this moment in memory lane, she mindlessly threw herself at the Flurry of Dancing Flames as he caught her in a soothing embrace. She rested her head upon his resilient chest and listened quietly for some sort of pulse, but there was none to confirm her heart's desire. Axel tenderly stroked her hair as he inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla wafting from her silky black locks. Tifa then looked up to look Axel straight in the eyes.

" I love you," She said meaningfully, " whether you know how it feels or not,"

" Trust me babe, I'm here to stay," Axel flashed his jester-like trademark smirk; the one she had always come to love. A playful smile found its way onto her lovely face as Tifa leaned in for another kiss, this time never wanting to let go.

As the Nobody and vivacious young woman made out under the dim moonlight, both of them knew very well that with their friendship revived, they would be able to live blissfully for the rest of their lives, whether this charming, diabolical man stayed handsome and young and Tifa a genial old woman; He would always live near her.

In her dreams, prayers, memories; Lurking deep within the abyss of overwhelming darkness- whether darkness had a darker shade than it could possibly reach- it wouldn't matter. Because for Tifa, the heartfelt Nobody would always be linked to her past, and he would be there for her in whatever the future held in store; Either as a stepping stone to help her rise whenever she would fall, or as an omnipresent supporter cheering her the whole way through.

No matter how bad the dilemma or fortunate the experience may be, Axel would always be there for Tifa Lockhart, watching her every movements for he was more than just a relentless Nobody. No- he was so much more than that and Tifa knew it. He was more than just an assertive Nobody who knew which tricks to pull out of his sleeve.

He had grown a soft spot for her and her, for him. That's when Axel accepted the reality of his fate. He would always be Lockhart's knight in shining armor and even more; he would forever be her sacred guardian angel.


End file.
